Strawberry Panic Episode 4 Springtime
by Nagisa452
Summary: Spring has finally arrived at the Strawberry Residence. Shizuma begins to have feelings for Naomi. Will Shizuma leave Nagisa for Naomi?


Strawberry Panic

Episode 30

"Springtime"

It's the weekend, no classes except for French and Literature for those who have it. Everyone at Astraea hill is planning what they are going to do this weekend. Nagisa, Tamao, Chiyo, and Naomi sit together at the cafeteria and talk about what they are going to do today. "I'm thinking about going down to the lake and writing my poetry." Tamao says. "Oh that sounds like a great idea, can I come with you Tamao-chan?" Nagisa asks. "Sure you can, Nagisa-chan. Naomi-chan, Chiyo-chan, would you like to come with us?" Tamao asks. "Sure I would, thank you Tamao-chan." Chiyo says. "I can't, I have French but thank you for inviting me, Tamao-chan." Naomi says. "Oh I always hated French class. I'm never good at it." Nagisa says. "Hehe, well my sister taught me a little French before she left to attend here. So I know little of French, but sorry that your having problems in French Nagisa-chan." Naomi says trying to cheer Nagisa up.

Then after Breakfast, Tamao, Nagisa, and Chiyo went down to the lake and relaxed underneath a big oak tree. "Ah, that nice warm, spring breeze feels good." Nagisa says as she lies against the trunk of the tree, listening to the calm water and chirping birds in the tree. "It is so peaceful isn't." Nagisa finishes. "It sure is Nagisa-chan; I think I'm going to write my poetry on the birds." Tamao says pulling her poetry book out of her bag. "What are you reading Chiyo-chan?" Nagisa asks as she looks at Chiyo. "Oh I'm reading Romeo and Juliet for my literature class this afternoon." Chiyo says. "Oh are you going to be performing in a play Chiyo-chan?" Nagisa asks. "No but we have to read it for class. Uhm Nagisa-oneesama, aren't you in the cooking club?" Chiyo asks. "Yes, I'm in the cooking at Lulim; why do you ask? Are you thinking of joining?" Nagisa asks. "Maybe if I can get out of Miator's cooking club. I joined that cooking club because I thought you were going to be there Nagisa-oneesama." Chiyo responds blushing. "Hehe don't worry I'm sure that you'll get to come to the Lulim's cooking club." Nagisa says, trying to cheer Chiyo up.

Until lunch, Nagisa, Tamao, and Chiyo sat outside underneath the oak tree by the lake, relaxing and enjoying their time together. When lunchtime came by, Nagisa, Tamao, Chiyo and Naomi sat together for lunch. "So how was class Naomi?" Nagisa asks. "Oh it was ok; we have to study about the Terror era in French history. Don't you have to the same thing Chiyo-chan?" Naomi asks. "Yes I do, I have to read Romeo and Juliet." Chiyo responds. "Is the book any good? I've never read the Romeo and Juliet act." Naomi says. "Yes it is really good, kind of boring at first but it gets better afterwards." Chiyo responds. "Do you have to do any reading Nagisa-chan?" Naomi asks. "No I'm not in Literature class, so I don't have to read anything." Nagisa responds. "Well what about you Tamao-chan?" Naomi asks again. "Some here I don't have that class so I don't need to read Romeo and Juliet." Tamao responds. "I have to go to French class right after Lunch, it's terrible. I'm just not any good at French like Tamao-chan, Chiyo-chan, Naomi-chan and Shizuma-sama is." Nagisa says with disappointment. "Don't Nagisa-chan I'll help you get by French and you know that Shizuma-sama will also help as well?" Tamao says in an attempt to cheer Nagisa up. "Yes, Nagisa-chan we will make sure that you pass French class again" Shizuma sneaking up behind Nagisa. "Ahh, Shizuma-sama, you scared me! What are you doing here?" Nagisa says. "I thought that I would come see how you are doing. Oh Naomi-san, how are you fitting in here at Miator?" Shizuma says. "Oh, I'm doing great, Tamao-chan, Nagisa-chan, and Chiyo-chan are very kind to me, and they have really helped me fit in." Naomi says as she looks over at Tamao, Nagisa, and Chiyo. "Well it's good that you have friends here, and are doing well." Shizuma says as she looks at Naomi. Suddenly Shizuma was caught in a daze, as if she were paralyzed as she continued to stare at Naomi. "Shizuma-sama? Are you ok?" Nagisa asks as she looks at Shizuma.

Later after lunch, Nagisa and Shizuma went for a walk around the lake. Tamao, Naomi, and Chiyo went back to the Strawberry Residence. "Shizuma-sama, what happened back at the lounge? You looked paralyzed; you kinda looked like me when I first met you." Nagisa asks laughing at her last comment. "Oh uhm, I was just thinking, the only good thing about being the Head-sister is that, it's not as difficult as being the Etoile is". Shizuma says. "Oh well are you enjoying your job as Head-sister?" Nagisa asks. "Well its ok, at least I don't have to go every Student Counsel Meeting anymore, because now I can leave that job to the new Etoile's now." Shizuma says. "But it's a great job because I get to see you everyday now Nagisa, and now you also get to see me everyday." Shizuma finishes saying while looking at Nagisa with a smile on her. "Shizuma-sama…I love you." Nagisa says beginning to cry with a smile on her face. So then, Shizuma and Nagisa continued on their walk around the lake, talking about what's been happening in Nagisa's classes.

Back at the Strawberry Residence, Tamao, Chiyo, and Naomi went to Tamao's dorm to talk. "I have a question Tamao-chan? Does Nagisa-chan and sister Hanazono-sama have some sorta relationship?" Naomi asks. "Well… yes they do. Shizuma-sama is Nagisa-chan's first love." Tamao says, becoming very depressed at what she said. "Did you love Nagisa-chan also Tamao-chan?" Naomi asks sitting down by Tamao. "Yes I did, and I still do. But I am happy for Nagisa-chan, I'm glad that Shizuma-sama and Nagisa-chan are together." Tamao says smiling, trying to hide her sad expression. "Thank you for telling me, Tamao-chan." Naomi said as she stood up. "Well, I think I'm going to go back to my dorm room. Thank you for letting me comes to lunch with you guys. See you tomorrow." Naomi says as she walks out the door. As Naomi walks back to her dorm room, she begins thinking to herself about Nagisa and Shizuma. "Hmmm… I wonder why when Shizuma-sama looked at me; she had that expression on her face. Is it… an expression… of love? Does she have a crush on me? Or is it the other way around? I don't know." Naomi thinks to herself as enters her dorm room on the first floor.

Its 5:01 in the afternoon, as Shizuma and Nagisa arrived at the Strawberry Residence from their walk around the lake. As Nagisa went to her dorm room, where Tamao was waiting, she and Shizuma kissed goodnight and went to their dorm rooms. As Nagisa walked through the door of her dorm room Tamao was getting everything ready for the Tea Party. "So how did everything go Nagisa-chan?" Tamao asked looking up at Nagisa. "Oh it was ok; I and Shizuma are going to go up to her villa for awhile next week, so that's going to be fun." Nagisa says as she down at the small table, next to Tamao. Then Tamao and Nagisa hear a knock on the door, as Nagisa opens the door, Chiyo, Naomi, Hikari, and Yaya walk in. "Sorry for the disturbance." Chiyo says sitting down between Tamao and Nagisa. "So how has Nagisa-chan and Tamao-chan been doing lately?" Yaya asks pouring the tea for everyone. "Well it's been ok, not much has been happening. In the Literature club we are beginning poems again for the spring." Tamao says as she takes a drink of her tea. "Well exit I'm going to spend sometime with Shizuma-sama up at her villa." Nagisa says picking up her tea cup. "Hmmm, seems like you guys are going to be busy. So what about you Chiyo-chan? Naomi-chan?" Hikari asks looking over at Chiyo and Naomi. "Well for Literature, we're reading Romeo &Juliet." Chiyo says. Well I don't know yet, French class is ok." Naomi answers. So then the rest of them continued to talk about what they are going to do the rest of the week.

Later that night, Shizuma stands at her dorm room's window, looking at the moon as it shines in through the window. "Do I really like Naomi-san more than Nagisa-chan? Am I losing my love for Nagisa-chan? I don't know, I don't know why I'm getting these feelings for Naomi-san." Shizuma thinks to herself as she walks away from the window. "I hope that spending sometime with Nagisa; will help me get rid of these feelings for Naomi." Shizuma finishes as she gets in her bed. As she stares off into space, still questioning why she's feeling this way, she then falls asleep. Then back at Nagisa and Tamao's dorm. Tamao and Nagisa both say goodnight to each other, and they went to sleep. Nagisa opens her eyes and thinks to herself. "Is Shizuma-sama falling in love with Naomi-chan? I hope not." Nagisa thinks as she looks at the shadow of the moonlit window on the floor as she falls asleep.


End file.
